


discover: life, truth, love

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Future Fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Seulgi sedang dalam proses pengumpulan foto-foto untuk proyek pagelaran solonya, dan Jongin sengaja mengambil cuti setelah serangkaian promosi dan konser. Seulgi senang dengan tempat-tempat eksotis; segala keasingan dan perbedaannya dengan apa yang ia temukan sehari-hari di Korea adalah hal yang sangat menarik hatinya.{Seulgi, and a glimpse of truth she discovers; mild smut}





	discover: life, truth, love

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

Seulgi tidak sekali melihat Jongin tampil di panggung, atau menonton acara-acara yang dibintanginya. Sekali, drama. Namun bukan berarti begitu sering, hanya cukup untuk menilai seberapa berbeda Jongin yang ia kenal sejak mereka masih remaja dengan Jongin si _performer_ , atau sisi yang dia pilih untuk ditonjolkannya di setiap _reality show_.

Sekarang, Jongin tidak terlihat begitu berbeda dengan ekspektasinya.

Ia dan Jongin sedang berada di Brasilia, begitu jauh dari tanah asal mereka. Seulgi sedang dalam proses pengumpulan foto-foto untuk proyek pagelaran solonya, dan Jongin sengaja mengambil cuti setelah serangkaian promosi dan konser. Seulgi senang dengan tempat-tempat eksotis; segala keasingan dan perbedaannya dengan apa yang ia temukan sehari-hari di Korea adalah hal yang sangat menarik hatinya. Oleh karena itulah ia memilih Brasilia, untuk menjelajahi favela dan sisi-sisi yang luput dari pemikirannya.

Jongin sedang bermain bola bersama anak-anak di sekitar penginapan mereka; sebuah rumah yang memang disediakan untuk turis-turis di tengah-tengah favela. Jongin terlihat begitu ceria, sebahagia para bocah yang bermain bersamanya tersebut. Sisi yang ia tahu selalu ada di diri Jongin, akan tetapi tak selalu ditampilkannya. Dia adalah seorang _Kai_ yang kharismatik dan enerjik di panggung, Kim Jongin yang tak terlalu banyak bicara tetapi memiliki senyum yang sangat manis dan tulus di setiap acara TV, dan seorang yang selalu antusias di setiap perjalanan. Sekarang, bagi Seulgi, Jongin terlihat seperti gabungan di antara hal-hal tersebut. Tetapi, tawanya berbeda. Jarang sekali dia memperlihatkan hal tersebut.

Seulgi menghitung apa saja hal-hal yang dapat menyatukan manusia-manusia yang tidak berbicara dalam bahasa yang sama. Musik, gambar, dan sekarang baru ia sadari satu lagi: olahraga. Komunikasi mereka dan para tetangga sangat terbatas, apalagi dengan anak-anak yang tak begitu mampu berbahasa Inggris itu, tetapi mereka semua masih dapat bermain dengan sangat bersemangat.

Dari jendela itu, Seulgi begitu ingin mengambil foto Jongin. Sisi yang sempurna, bingkai jendela adalah bingkai yang juga cocok untuk foto ini. Sebuah makna yang menyentuh; tentang perbedaan yang disatukan. Tentang dunia yang berbeda tetapi tak terlalu terpisah, tentang kebersamaan yang jujur dan hangat.

Ia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya, karena apa kata orang-orang ketika ia mencampuradukkan kehidupan pribadinya dengan karir seni yang ia bangun? Ia mungkin bisa memudarkan Jongin dan tidak membuatnya menjadi fokus, tetapi mata-mata tajam pasti dapat menangkapnya. Orang-orang memang tahu ia sudah hidup bersama Jongin, itu bukan sebuah rahasia, tetapi baginya tetap tidak etis. Ia sudah bertekad kuat untuk memisahkan kisah cintanya sebagai seorang pribadi dan karir serta imej yang ia buat sebagai seorang _entertainer_ merangkap seniman.

Akhirnya ia hanya memotret dengan ponselnya, hanya untuk koleksi pribadi. Ia tersenyum dan tanpa ragu-ragu memajangnya di layar kunci.

Seulgi pun mundur dari jendela, kembali ke sebuah meja belajar tak jauh dari sana. Buku sketsanya masih terbuka, ia melanjutkan gambar-gambar yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

Jongin kembali saat hari sudah agak gelap, tetapi Seulgi lengah untuk menyalakan lampu kamar. Ia masih begitu asyik dengan sketsa-sketsanya, dan cahaya dari jendela masih cukup baginya. Ia menyadari kedatangan Jongin saat lelaki itu menyalakan lampu. Ia menoleh, mendapati lelaki itu masih berada di dekat pintu, nyengir ke arahnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah karena keringat. Sesaat kemudian, ia melepaskan kaos kuning pucatnya.

“Sudah mandi?” dia bertanya.

Seulgi mengangkat alisnya. “Tadi siang.”

“Di negara tropis, mandi itu minimal dua kali sehari.”

Seulgi tertawa.

“Bareng, ayo.”

“Duluan saja. Sedikit lagi.” Seulgi berbalik sebentar ke mejanya dan menyelesaikan goresan-goresan akhir yang diperlukan. Sketsa ini akan ia pindai nantinya, dan dipajang di salah satu _corner_ yang akan dibuat khusus di pagelarannya, sudut khusus untuk sketsa pribadi. Ia menggambar seorang balerina yang sedang melakukan _fifth position_ , kedua tangan di atas kepala.

Ketika Seulgi menyusul, Jongin sedang mencuci wajahnya. Kamar mandi itu begitu kecil, sebuah harga yang pantas untuk tawaran di bawah rata-rata, tetapi Seulgi bukanlah seorang pemilih. Ia menyukai kemewahan dan sentuhan artistik, berkelas, serta apik, tetapi bukan berarti ia menolak sebuah kesederhanaan. Ia sudah belajar untuk menerima dunia seperti apa adanya.

Seulgi melepaskan pakaiannya dan menyalakan _shower_. Ia mendengar dari cerita-cerita bahwa orang-orang di negara tropis atau negara dunia ketiga tak seluruhnya terbiasa mandi dengan _shower_. Mereka memakai air yang sudah ditampung di bak, lalu mengguyurkannya ke badan dengan sebuah ember kecil bertangkai. Seulgi melihatnya di India, di perjalanan sebelumnya untuk sebuah acara TV.  Ia mendongak dan mengamati jatuhnya air dari _shower_ , berpikir bahwa hal yang ia temui sehari-hari ternyata merupakan sebuah hal asing, atau bahkan kemewahan bagi beberapa orang.

Setiap perjalanan adalah tentang menemukan, dan Seulgi semakin menyadari itu.

“Hei.” Jongin mendorongnya pelan ke bawah jatuhan air itu. “Kau membuang-buang air. Ayo mandi.” Dia mengambil sebotol sampo dan menuangkannya cukup banyak ke telapak tangan. Rambut Seulgi sudah sampai tengah-tengah punggungnya, banyak sampo yang diperlukan, menurut Jongin. Lelaki itu pun mulai memenuhi kepala Seulgi dengan busa, serta memijat kulit kepalanya ringan. Dia sesekali menyusuri rambut Seulgi sampai ke ujung bawahnya, mengamati warna hitamnya yang pekat.

Seulgi pun berbalik setelah selesai mencuci wajahnya, menghadap Jongin dan menyuruhnya untuk berbalik. Dengan sabun yang banyak, ia menggosok punggung Jongin.

“Anak-anak tadi senang sekali bermain bersamamu.”

“Mereka lebih hebat dariku.”

“Sesuai ekspektasi dari negara yang khas dengan sepak bola, dong.”

“Stereotipe itu tidak salah, menurutku.”

Untuk beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanya bunyi air yang pelan, dan sesekali nyanyian-nyanyian singkat yang putus-putus dari bibir Seulgi.

“Besok kita ke mana?”

“Amazon.” Seulgi terdengar bersemangat.

“Masih berkaitan dengan foto-foto yang harus kauambil?”

“Ya. Masih ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan.” Seulgi berjinjit untuk menggosok kepala Jongin, masih tersisa sedikit busa di sela-sela rambutnya. “Tema pagelaranku kan _Discover: Life, Truth, Love_. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan _life_ , aku akan mengambil fotonya. Asalkan disusun dengan baik saat pagelaran nanti, pada _section_ yang tertata, tetap serasi meski foto-foto yang lain adalah foto manusia.”

“Amazon ... hutan tropis, ya?”

“Dan sungai.” Seulgi membilas tangannya dengan menadah pada air dari pancuran. Jongin membersihkan sisa sabun pada sekitar pinggang Seulgi. “Tenang saja, Pak Kim Jongin, kita tidak perlu menjelajah hutan dan berpesta bersama nyamuk kali ini. Aku hanya ingin memperhatikan bagian-bagian penting di tepiannya saja.”

“Baiklah, Bu Kim-Kang Seulgi,” Jongin terkekeh pelan. “Nanti kau harus ambil foto terbaikku juga, untuk _feed_ medsos yang bagus.”

“Kau masih peduli pada hal itu, ternyata.” Seulgi nyengir, menjawil hidung Jongin.

“Imej adalah hal yang masih harus dipertahankan.” Jongin mengacak-acak rambut Seulgi yang basah kuyup. “Aku masih seorang artis.”

Seulgi menelengkan kepala, mencebik, memasang ekspresi seolah-olah sedang menguji Jongin. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya. Seulgi bertanya-tanya apakah Jongin juga sudah melihat dunia sama seperti caranya: dengan banyak sentuhan seni.

Hidup, sebagiannya, adalah tentang menemukan. Seulgi mengira-ngira apakah Jongin juga menyadarinya. _Menemukan_ bahwa hidup bersama adalah tentang berbagi visi. Tentang mengerti cara pandang yang tak sama. Tentang menjalani dialog yang tak berskenario, tentang perdebatan atau persetujuan. Berbagi, menemukan, berbagi lagi. Sebuah siklus.

* * *

Untuk sesaat, Seulgi menikmati deru kipas angin yang ada di sudut kamar mereka. Penginapan ini tak menyediakan pendingin ruangan, sesekali Jongin mengeluh karena suhu yang di atas rata-rata kebiasaannya, tetapi kipas angin itu cukup menenangkannya.

Ia bersandar di _headboard_ ranjang itu, melirik Jongin yang baru saja menyelesaikan satu level gim di ponselnya.

“Sebelum kita berangkat,” Seulgi, sudah cukup bosan dengan suara kipas angin dan bunyi-bunyian dari gim, memulai pembicaraan, “temanku mampir ke apartemen.”

Jongin berhenti main. “Apakah aku mengenalnya?”

“Dia pernah jadi _trainee_. Mungkin kau kenal? Masuk tahun 2008. Tapi cuma sebentar. Dia keluar karena alasan pendidikan. Dia sekolah di Amerika. Lalu, pulang beberapa tahun lalu saat kita sudah jadi penyanyi. Dia bekerja jadi ahli IT di perusahaan periklanan.”

“Hmm, lalu?”

“Dia kabur dari rumahnya, tidak kuat karena tekanan dari keluarganya. Dia pamitan padaku, dia ingin pindah ke Eropa, katanya, tanpa bilang-bilang keluarganya.”

Jongin juga tampaknya juga sudah bosan dengan gim, diletakkannya ponselnya begitu saja di samping bantal. “Apa masalahnya?”

“Keluarganya menekannya untuk menikah.” Seulgi longsor sedikit di atas tempat tidur, posisinya mungkin membuat punggung dan lehernya sakit sebentar lagi, tetapi ia tak terlalu peduli. “Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin menikah seumur hidupnya.”

“Trauma akan sesuatu?”

“Tidak juga. Dia tidak cerita soal itu.”

Jongin membiarkan kata-kata Seulgi menggantung di udara untuk sesaat. Kemudian, dia berguling untuk bergelung di sisi Seulgi, tetapi kemudian bergeser lagi ke posisi yang sedemikian rupa, meletakkan kepalanya di atas perut perempuan itu, dengan wajah menghadap Seulgi. Seulgi memainkan rambut yang jatuh pada kening Jongin dengan pelan.

“Kira-kira, kenapa orang-orang memilih untuk hidup sendiri?”

“Mereka menginginkannya.”

“Kenapa mereka menginginkannya?” pertanyaan Seulgi terdengar seperti menguji. Ia menatap dalam-dalam ke mata Jongin, memikirkan apakah lelaki itu punya pikiran yang sama dengannya.

“ _Personal space_? Mereka bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri.”

Seulgi mengawang-awang. “Kita tidak bisa melihat dengan mata mereka, tapi mungkin bisa dengan kacamata mereka. Ya ... jadi, kita tidak bisa menghakimi orang seenaknya. Aku mendukung keputusan temanku itu. Aku menghormatinya. Dia bilang dia merasa tenang dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Dia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Dia tidak keberatan berjuang sendiri. Dia memang membatasi hidupnya hanya untuk beberapa orang, dan baginya itu tidak mengapa.”

Jongin menangkap tangan Seulgi dan menggenggamnya. “Kau, apakah kau pernah memikirkan hidup seperti itu?”

“Pernah.” Seulgi mengusap punggung tangan Jongin dengan ibu jarinya. “Kenapa? Sebelum berpikir bahwa aku bisa hidup bersama sahabat dekatku sendiri, menikahinya, aku merasa bebas dengan kesendirian, tanpa harus berbagi _personal space_ dengan seseorang secara khusus. Tentu saja, Red Velvet adalah cerita yang berbeda ... kau mengerti maksudku.”

Jongin tersenyum pada kata ‘sahabat’ tersebut. “Dan kau berubah pikiran.”

“Ya, karena aku mencintai.” Seulgi tersenyum simpul. “Kira-kira, kenapa orang-orang mencintai?”

“Pertanyaanmu makin mengerikan, Seulgi-ah.” Jongin bangkit, mengubah posisi berbaringnya lagi, menjadi tepat di sisi Seulgi, begitu rapat dengannya, bibirnya hampir menyentuh pipi Seulgi. Dia menotol-notol pipi Seulgi. “Pertanyaan tentang kehidupan? Itu hal yang paling tidak bisa kujawab. Kautahu aku hidup dengan seperti ini adanya. Aku menjalaninya begitu saja. Aku tidak bertanya tentang hal-hal kecil. Aku memang melewatkannya, tidak sepertimu.”

“Tapi, kita butuh jawaban—” Seulgi terdiam sebentar. Ia tersadar. Jongin tak seperti dirinya. Jika ada orang yang mempertanyakan hal filosofis terkecil, pasti ada orang yang menganggapnya remeh. Mereka berbeda, seharusnya ia mengingatnya. “Oke, kadang kita tidak perlu mencari jawabannya.” Ia tebak, ia terlalu larut dengan tema pekerjaannya kali ini. _Discover_. “Sori, jadi membuatmu pusing.” Ia membayarnya dengan mencium bibir Jongin dengan hangat.

“Sudahlah, aku sudah terbiasa.” Jongin menyelipkan tangannya ke balik baju Seulgi. Tawanya renyah sekali. Lalu dia membalas ciuman Seulgi. Tangannya tidak buang-buang waktu, langsung menarik kaos itu ke atas, dan Seulgi juga melakukan hal serupa pada kaos tipis Jongin.

Di antara geliat, ciuman-ciuman, dan tangan yang merambah ke berbagai titik, sempat terbesit satu pertanyaan di kepala Seulgi; jika ia dan Jongin sama-sama memutuskan untuk sendiri, apa yang akan ada di kepala mereka saat ini? Saat mereka bersama, bercinta, mereka tak berpikir, hanya memberi jalan pada insting liar mereka. Atau, sesekali, Seulgi memikirkan kenyamanan dan kebersamaan, lalu sekejap hilang.

Mungkin, jika mereka memutuskan untuk sendiri, atau malah bersama orang lain, mereka akan _menemukan_ hal lain. Menemukan hal yang tidak ia ketahui sekarang. Tapi tak mengapa bagi Seulgi, itu bukan ranah untuknya. Ada batasan-batasan.

Karena manusia tak bisa menemukan segalanya.

* * *

Kadang-kadang, mereka sulit berhenti.

Cahaya dari lampu kamar untuk sesaat menjadi redup di mata Seulgi ketika Jongin mencium lehernya dan memasukinya lagi. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat saat Jongin mengangkat pinggangnya, dan ia memagut pundak Jongin dengan erat sekali.

Ia masih sempat berpikir; inilah hal yang bisa ia temukan. Sebuah _shared space_. Kebersamaan yang mengembalikan manusia pada sisi biologisnya, membuang sementara sisi kemampuan filosofis dan kemampuan berpikirnya. Manusia, pada satu sisi, tetap punya sisi liarnya.

Sebagian orang senang mengalaminya, sebagian mungkin tidak suka. Sebagian menghindarinya, sebagian lagi selalu mengejarnya. Mereka semua menemukan hal yang berbeda-beda.

* * *

Jongin tidur nyenyak lebih dulu darinya, memunggunginya. Seulgi sempat terlelap singkat, terbangun hanya beberapa menit kemudian. Ia menyusuri punggung Jongin yang terbuka, selimut hanya menutupi separuh tubuhnya.

Satu hal lain yang ia temukan dalam perjalanan ini adalah definisi lain rumah. Ia bisa pergi ke mana saja bersama Jongin, dan tetap merasa tenang, familiar, nyaman, aman; sebuah definisi tempat tinggal yang seharusnya.

* * *

Tujuan Seulgi berikutnya adalah Reykjavik. Ia sengaja memilih tempat yang benar-benar berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, untuk melihat lebih banyak. Menggunakan privilese yang ia punya agar bisa berbagi lebih banyak dengan orang lain.

Dengan anggaran yang kurang lebih sama dengan sebelumnya, jika diperhitungkan dengan konversi-konversi sederhana, ia dan Jongin bisa mendapatkan sebuah penginapan yang sederhana, tetapi dengan interior dan suasana yang lebih modern. Tidak masalah, karena berbeda tempat, berbeda pula apa yang bisa didapatkan; ditemukan, dialami.

Di hari pertama berada di sana, mereka berjalan-jalan ke sudut kota, dan Seulgi banyak memotret bangunan serta orang-orang, yang sebagian besar cuek pada mereka. Mereka ke padang tundra, tetapi tak bisa begitu lama karena Jongin terlalu kaget dengan cuaca yang sangat dingin, drastis dengan apa yang dia alami di Brasil.

Reykjavik adalah kota yang bertolak belakang. Jika di Brasilia ia bisa banyak menemukan keakraban dari rumah yang rapat-rapat, maka di sini, ia menemukan dirinya berada di tengah-tengah metropolitan yang individualis. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan di Seoul, tetapi bedanya, tempat ini begitu asing. Sama eksotisnya baginya seperti Brasilia. Mekanik versus organik, jika mengutip opini Durkheim.

Seulgi pikir Jongin tidak enak badan di hari berikutnya karena padatnya kegiatan mereka sejak terbang dari Brasilia (dua hari mereka habiskan di perjalanan gara-gara transit di berbagai bandara), karena di hari sebelumnya dia lebih banyak diam, tetapi tampaknya tidak. Dia yang lebih dulu mengajak Seulgi berjalan-jalan sampai sore hari, dan menunjukkannya banyak hal untuk disimak, untuk diabadikan. Termasuk satu tempat, yang mengingatkan Seulgi pada permainan sepak bola anak-anak di favela tempatnya berkunjung beberapa hari lalu. Tempat ini sama, untuk anak-anak, tetapi mereka bermain dengan cara yang berbeda. Sebuah taman, meja persegi, diisi oleh tablet yang disandarkan pada _case_ masing-masing, dan anak-anak yang bertanding bersama di layar digital.

Anak-anak menemukan cara yang berbeda untuk kegembiraan. Seulgi minta izin pada mereka semua untuk memotret secara natural, mereka mengabulkannya dengan mudah.

Seulgi memandangi hasil-hasil jepretannya sambil tersenyum.

Jika semua orang di muka bumi ini sama, maka ia tidak yakin ia akan menemukan banyak hal. Belajar banyak hal. Terpikirkan banyak hal. Perbedaan membangunkan orang-orang yang memandang lebih jauh.

* * *

Malam itu, lampu kamar temaram. Padahal belakangan ini Jongin lebih suka cahaya terang, tetapi dia membiarkannya.

Memainkan rambut Jongin sudah menjadi hobinya. Di pangkuannya, Jongin bermain gim. Seulgi puas pada keheningan selama beberapa saat.

“Biasanya,” mulai Jongin, “di saat-saat seperti ini, kau akan mulai menanyaiku.”

Seulgi menyunggingkan senyum, Jongin sempat meliriknya. “Kau membutuhkan pertanyaan? Kukira kau bosan.”

“Mmm, hmm.”

“Kurasa kau jadi merindukannya.”

“Lebih baik begitu daripada aku harus mendengarkan seorang yang meminta banyak hal dengan manja di saat-saat tenang seperti ini.” Jongin menekan layarnya dengan keras secara refleks saat dia menghadapi musuh yang muncul mendadak dari sudut. “Menuntut, berharap, meminta sesuatu dengan cara kekanakan.”

“ _Well_ , kehidupan pernikahan idealku bukan seperti itu.”

Jongin tertawa mengejek. “Aku juga.” Dia mendengkus. “Memangnya hidup bersama itu hanya soal menuntut? Aku belajar darimu; itu adalah soal berbagi.”

“Tapi ada banyak orang di luar sana yang begitu. Mereka menjalaninya dengan cara seperti itu. Itu cara mereka, walaupun kedengarannya tidak menyenangkan bagi kita, atau malah menjijikkan.” Ia masih memainkan rambut Jongin. “Menurutmu, kenapa orang-orang hidup bersama?”

“Karena itu lebih baik daripada sendirian.”

“Kenapa orang-orang takut dengan kesendirian? Atau, alasannya bukan itu? Mereka memenuhi ekspektasi, memberi jawaban pada orang lain, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menjadi identitas, begitu?”

“Atau,” tambah Jongin, melepaskan perhatian dari ponselnya, “mereka sedang ingin _menemukan_ sesuatu dengan hidup bersama.”

“Apakah itu kita?”

Jongin tersenyum sampai memamerkan gigi-giginya. “Menurutmu?”

Seulgi terkekeh. “Aku suka caramu.”

Jongin menarik tangan Seulgi, menggenggamnya sebentar, lalu Seulgi menariknya. Membawa Jongin untuk bangun, lalu mengecup hangat bibirnya.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: 2,5k dalam cuma berapa jam, ini rekor untuk orang dewasa (sok) sibuk tapi pemalas yang satu ini omg (yha) ternyata masih ada kemampuan itu: yang kalo lagi ngebet banget bisa sehari jadi. first attempt on mild smut that is more explicit than any other works i've done omg should i congratulate myself???
> 
> sebenernya idenya sih udah dari tadi pagi. i just wanted to ask myself about several things, and i wrote it from seulgi's pov here. kadang-kadang akunya terpicu sedikit sama pertanyaan yang remeh-temeh, dan prosesku mencari jawabannya adalah dengan menuliskannya begini. memang, sampai selesai pun kadang nggak puas sama jawaban-jawaban sendiri. but for me it's okay, tho. tandanya kan masih harus menulis lagi dan lagi, belajar lagi dan lagi. gitu.


End file.
